


Just Shapes and Beats: A year later

by VideogameLover



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Boat is obviously the boat from JSaB and heli is the helicopter, F/M, I don’t need to explain what is in the last chapter just enjoy it that’s all I ask for, There is some suicidal shit, and there is going to be some fucking, cube is a girl is this, put it on mature cause of a bunch of cursing, there is going to be a fight, there is some crying, yeah that’s kind of it for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideogameLover/pseuds/VideogameLover
Summary: It has been a year since the events of JSaB, and the characters have gotten a bit older, Blixer is still alive, and uh something might happen... Right.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the new Just Shapes and Beats fanfic, like before, the first chapter may be a bit short, but I am not going to cancel this one out like I did with my last one. I only canceled the last one because I had more ideas for this and it felt more interesting to me at the time, but still, I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 1: The beginning

Everyone remembers the events of Paradise Island and how it got destroyed, how that good music got played and how amazing it was, it was really cool. So that was that... But that was a year ago, it has been a year, A YEAR since the events of JSaB, and everything is different. So let us get into the story first of Blue, our hero from before is now sitting by the Tree Of Life,

listening to music and enjoying the scenery. 

“Hey, Blue.” Cube says

“Oh, hey.” Says Blue

“You know, I’ve been wondering, how long has it been since the events of Paradise Island?” Cube asks.

Blue wonders for a second but then finally says...

“I don’t know, it’s been a while since that happened.” Blue says.

“A year ago.”

Blue and Cube looked to who said that and saw that it was the cause of Paradise getting destroyed, Blixer.

“It has been a fucking year ago since that happened, how do you guys not remember.” Blixer says.

“Blixer.” Blue says

“Here we go again.”

“What are you doing here.” 

“I just wanted to see where you were, and what you were doing, Blue.”

Blue gets up and then says “What.” Blixer understands that reaction was gonna happen with blue, likewise he doesn’t care. “Okay, Blue, I was just coming over and stuff but it’s like you don’t want me here cause of what happened a year ago.”

“That’s right.”

“Look, Blue, I’m not bad anymore, I’m not trying to kill you anymore.”

Blue realized this when Blixer said that because he was right, he wasn’t trying to kill him anymore.

“Whatever, I’m still not going to forgive you for what you did.”

“That was a year ago, a fucking year ago.”

“I don’t care, I really do not care if it was a year ago.”

“Well you should be grateful.”

“How, how the fuck should I be grateful for what you did that night last year ago.”

“You wouldn’t have met your friends, you know, or maybe, maybe you could have been at the whole deejay thing I did last year.”

“I don’t care...pink is bad, and you are that color.”

Blixer has heard this a bunch of times, and this time he cried, he really was fed up with it, he needed to get what he’s about to say off his chest.

“You know what, fuck you Blue, you racist motherfucker.”

“How am I being racist, Cube, go on tell him how I’m being racist.”

Cube did not want to get involved in this, but you know she has to.

“Well, you kind of are being racist Blue.”

“What?”

Cube really didn’t want to explain this to them, but she felt like if she didn’t, they were just going to keep bickering like little bitches, so she got up and explained.

“Blue, you are being racist because you said that red/pink is bad.”

“Yeah, well that’s because it is bad.”

“Blue, not all pink is evil, you know.”

“Blixer is pink and he destroyed paradise.”

“Blue...no, you know what fuck you Blue.”

They both gasped because they have never heard her say a bad word before...ever.

“I am sick and tired of this shit Blue, I really am. This is just fucking stupid.”

“Cube look, I’m not trying to be racist, I am just saying that since Blixer destroyed paradise, he is bad.”

“I don’t give a shit if Blixer destroyed paradise, he’s not bad anymore, how can you not understand that Blue?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Of course you don’t care, you never cared at all.”

“Come on, Blixer, let’s go.”

“Alright.”

Cube and Blixer then walked away, without saying anything back.

“Cube, Blixer, wait.”

“I can be good, please Cube, don’t go.”

They didn’t listen and kept on walking, leaving Blue alone.

“Where are we going, Cube?”

“Why don’t we just rest at my house, alright?”

“Alright.” 

So they walked over to the house, not saying anything.


	2. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am releasing the second chapter on the same day, two chapters in one day! How crazy is that? But here you guys go, okay, bye

“Man I wonder where Blixer went.”

“That the same question I was going to ask.”

If you don’t know who’s talking, since Lycan and Cuda have been beaten in the little fights with Blue, they have been friends together, suspecting that Lycan isn’t corrupted anymore, they are still the best of friends. Right now, they are sitting at a table in Lycan’s house right now, where currently they are waiting on Blixer to get back from what he was doing before he went over to Cube’s house.

“He should’ve been back by now, you know.”

“Come on Cuda, you can’t blame him, he is usually gone for a while.”

“Yeah but this feels like it should just be a lil bit of a quick errand or something.”

“Look, why don’t we just do something to pass the time. I’m sure he will be back in a bit okay?”

“Yeah, your right, mostly if we do something fun and stuff, time does go quicker.”

“Well what should we do, Cuda?”

Cuda thinks about this for a moment, though it seems pretty obvious that he is going to choose the answer-

“I don’t know.”

And I was right, see I was right.

“How about we see if Blixer is anywhere.” Said Lycan

“Well didn’t he say he was by the tree of life, right?”

“Yeah he did say that before.”

Cuda gets up from off of where he was sitting, and goes to the door.

“Well then come on, this should be pretty fucking easy, right?”

“Yeah, it will be.”

So they start walking out of the house closing the door, chatting about Blixer and the things about him, including the destruction of paradise.

Cuda and Lycan make it over to the tree of life finding out that Blixer isn’t there.

“Well, shit.” Cuda said

“Look, Blue is over there, he might know where Blixer went.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

So they walk over to Blue, who right now looks asleep..wait is he asleep? Yep he’s asleep.

“Blue, are you awake?”

Blue groans as he starts to open his eyes, only to see that Cuda and Lycan are standing right in front of him. It takes him a bit to realize that it’s them, and then he notices them.

“Oh, it’s you two, what’s up?”

“Blue, we need to know that you know where Blixer is.”

“Woah, woah, woah, calm down, you’re not fucking detectives or anything like that.”

“We aren’t trying to be Sherlock Holmes, you piece of shit, we just need to know where he is.”

“Okay, you two need to chill out.” Lycan says

“Okay look, I’ll tell you okay, we don’t need to gouge our eyes out or anything for me to tell you.”

“Okay, then where is he?” Cuda asks

“I think the last time I saw him he was headed over to Cube’s house.”

“Okay, thank you so much Blue.”

“No prob.”

: )

Cube and Blixer right now are sitting quietly at a table, thinking about what happened earlier. Cube is thinking about how Blixer isn’t bad, nor pink isn’t bad, whilst Blixer was thinking about what his friends are doing right now.

“So Blixer, what did you do earlier today?”

“Oh, well I mostly just hanged out with my friends: Lycan and Cuda, and talked about stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“Well, Cuda was speaking to me about him and his girlfriend and how he’s doing, while Ly was just sitting and listening.”

“Did anything interesting happen?”

“Well, one of them brought up the whole thing of the destruction/corruption of paradise, and we all started arguing like crazy, so I went out, and that’s how I found you and Blue.”

“Oh my god, this is really what I’m starting to hate about the whole thing between you and people, pink isn’t bad, people are just racist and they need to realize that.”

“Or we could just not do anything.”

“What?”

Cube sighed, then explained.

“Think about it, people are probably not going to change after what I did a year ago when I ripped up paradise to pieces. It’s pretty obvious that people aren’t going to think that pink or me aren’t bad.”

“But that’s the problem, we have to get people to like you, they don’t understand what you have to say about any or all of this.”

Blixer got up and started to get a bit loud.

“People are not going to fucking listen, you know that Cube. Do you not fucking understand that people that are out there right now are not going to listen to any of my shit about me not being bad.”

“Well you know they have to change in some sort of way.”

“PEOPLE AREN’T GOING TO FUCKING CHANGE, STOP THINKING THAT THEY WILL BECAUSE THEY WON’T.”

Blixer slammed open the door of Cube’s house and ran away.

“Blixer, Blixer wait!”

Blixer didn’t listen, he just kept on running and running until he thinks that he is safe.

: )

Cuda and Lycan ran over to Cube’s house, and saw that the door was still open, so they took this as a chance to get in the house to see if Cube and Blixer were in there.

“Where is Blixer?” Cuda asked.

“We got into an argument and then he ran away from the house.”

“Oh damnit, we’re too late, he’s already away Cuda.”

“No shit, Sherlock. Where do you think he could be Cube?”

“I don’t know, but I think he’s running over to the cave where he usually goes sometime, it used to be his old home, before he bought a house.”

“Let’s go there Lycan.”

Then they started running over to the cave

: )

Blixer stopped and panted and tried to take a breather and calm himself down, when he did, he realized that he was at the cave where he used to live.

“What the fuck, I’m back at my old home.”

Blixer started walking through it and noticing some certain things, like how his furniture wasn’t there anymore, it was all gone and now it looked just like a normal cave...except there was something off about it. Blixer tapped around and looked for a bit, and then found a secret door that opened.

“What the hell?”

Blixer went inside the opening and then found a pink light, just sitting right in front of him, he walked over to it.

“What in the world is this thing?”

Lycan and Cuda ran into the cave calling Blixer’s name, then they saw the secret opening then went through it.

“Blixer, oh my god, we have been looking for you for so long. Where have you been?” Lycan said

“It’s none of your business of where I have been nor is it your business to know what the fuck I have been doing, okay?”

“Blixer, what is that thing.” Lycan said

“I have no idea.”

The pink light then flashed and blinded them, when the light wasn’t bright anymore, they all looked at what was there with them.

...they were in shock with what they saw.

They saw a pink colored monster, that was like Blixer, they looked at how that it looked like they were going to have a pretty bad time.

The thing was that, it laughed. It laughed at them, but it wasn’t a boy’s laugh...it was a girl’s laugh.


	3. Where everything goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong... what did you expect, Sportaflop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, chapter 3, it took me a bit but I made it, and I will be making chapter 4 soon, it’s 4:08 for me right now so I’m tired and need to get to sleep. So goodnight guys

Chapter 3: Where everything goes wrong

“HahahahahahaHAH.”

They all lied there while she laughed, until Blixer finally stood up.

“Who in the living hell are you.”

“Me? I am Lydia, part of your worst nightmares and dreams.”

Cuda stood up.

“You know I never had any nightmares or dreams about you, so what in the fuck are you talking about?”

“Ok look, you have finally awoken me so thank you, but it seems like you guys are real assholes.”

Lycan stood up when she said that.

“Assholes? Well look who’s talking bitch.”

“Enough, now look, if you guys join my team, I will not kill you. Join me and we can rule paradise together.” Lydia said.

None of them said anything.

“Well, at least one of you could say yes.”

She looked at Blixer when she said that, and Blixer also looked up at her.

“No way, man, no way.” Blixer said.

“I’m giving you one last chance to say yes Blixer, join me, and we will rule paradise together without your ridiculous friends.”

“Ok, first of all, how do you know my name? And second of all, no, I am not going to join your little thing, you stupid bitch. That’s not me anymore, that’s you.”

Lydia had a frown on her face.

“Fine then, ex-ruler of paradise, I guess I’ll just rule all of paradise myself.”

Lydia pushed them all out of the way, and ran out of there.

Then everything happened, Lydia went out of there and tried to go for the tree.

Blue and Cube and some others were out there and saw that Lydia was going over to the tree to rip it apart. Blue saw her running and jumped on her and stopped her.

“Who in the hell are you, and what are you trying to do.” Blue said.

“Lydia, and if you weren’t here, I would be ripping this tree right now.”

Lydia somehow though, she was able to hurt him and get off of him. Then she went for the tree.

It was the same process that Blixer had done.

Lydia swinged and ripped the tree from it’s roots and used it for her power, her tower, and some others. The thing was though, it didn’t really change most features of hers, it only really changed her body.

Everyone saw it happen, everyone.

Everything was ruined, and Blixer, Cube, and Blue were trying to fight her when they all got swiped off and landed somewhere.

“Blixer, what in the hell was that thing?” Blue said.

“It was apparently some pink colored maniac named Lydia, she had the same idea as me before to try and ruin and rule paradise, and she even asked me and my friends to work with her, when they refused, Lydia knew what had happened before so she asked me. But I refused, and she ran out and then all this happened.”

“Blixer, where were you and where did she come from?” Cube said.

“It was at my old home, there was this secret door, and then there was this pink crystal-“

“Crystal? that’s it!”

“What do you mean, Blue.”

“Cube, what I mean is if we can find the way to Blixer’s old home, we can get the crystal and trap her in there again.”

“Oh my fucking god Blue, you’re a genius.” Blixer said.

So they went on and tried to get Heli or Boat over, and Heli came and picked them up.

“Hey guys, what’s up.” Heli said.

“Hey what’s up Heli?” Blixer said.

“Oh, nothing much, Blue called told me you guys needed help to getting somewhere, right?”

“Yep, that’s right.” Blue said.

So all of them got onto the helicopter and flew over to where Blixer’s old home was, as they were getting flown over there, they looked and saw how everything went to hell. Blixer before rocked out, now Lydia, she sings, and a few in the helicopter agree that she did sing good.

“Welp guys, we’re here.”

“Hey, thanks Heli, we’ll come back to you when we need to.” Cube said

“Alright.”

Blixer said that he wanted to go alone, so he went in the cave and found the secret passageway again. 

But when he went in there... the crystal, it was gone.

“So Blixer, you’ve decided to come back, haven’t you.”

“Alright, I don’t want to do this right now, where the fuck is the crystal you bitch.”

But then Lydia appeared out of nowhere.

“Well all I know is that it isn’t here, but is that only what you came back for?”

Lydia had a smile on her face that was like a smirk.

“Blixer, I’m only going to give you this offer one more time, will you work with me, rule paradise together, and fuck up everyone we see.”

“Like I told you many times before, no.”

“Maybe I can give a little... reward if you accept.”

“And what type of  reward are you talking about?”

“This.”

Lydia kissed Blixer and Blixer tried not to, but he enjoyed the moment. After a minute or so, Blixer realized what he was doing, pushed Lydia away and ran. Lydia then teleported back to her tower.

“Guys, the crystal, it’s gone!” Blixer said.

“Well jeez Blixer, what took you so long.” Blue said.

Blixer blushed when he said this, he knew couldn’t tell them what went down, so he lied.

“I looked around as hard as I could, but I still couldn’t find it.”

“God damnit.” Cube yelled

The two of them looked at Cube.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I didn’t think this would happen, and I already want it to end.”

“Well Cube, we do to.” Blixer said.

“Yeah, we didn’t think this would happen either Cube.”

Silence happened when they were all thinking about everything that’s happening so far. Heli broke the silence.

“Sooo, what do we do, or where do we need to go.”

“I don’t know.” Blue said.

Heli realized something, Blixer had an erection, and he saw it.

“Ok, not to change the subject here, but Blixer has an erection.”

“That’s literally what I just said.” I said.

“Who in the fuck was that.” Blixer said.

“Don’t mind me guys, I’m just the narrator of the story.”

“Yeah well could you get out of here, we are chatting right now.” Blue said

“Look guys, if I got out of here, you chat wouldn’t ever end, the story wouldn’t go on, so if  you  guys could shut the fuck up about me and keep chatting, you guys don’t even see me, I’m all the way up in the sky doing god who knows what.”

They all stood in silence and started continuing the chat by looking at Blixer’s dick and seeing the erection.

“Oh my god, Heli is right.” Cube said.

Blixer looked down and saw it and said, “Oh fuck” and then covered it.

They all looked at each other and then back at Blixer.

“Blixer, are you thinking of something right now or did something happen in there.” Blue said.

“No, no, I was thinking of something.” Blixer said in a weird way.

Please don’t find out, Please don’t find out, Please don’t find out. Blixer thought.

“Blixer, are you lying to us.” Blue said.

By this point, Blixer was laying on the entrance of the walk of the cave, and Blue was up close to him.

“What. Are. You.  Hiding. ”

Blixer was sweating, then he closed his eyes.

“NOTHING, NOTHING, I’M NOT FUCKING HIDING ANYTHING.” Blixer yelled.

Blue stepped back while Blixer was panting.

“Woah Blixer, chill.”

“Chill? FUCKING CHILL? How am I supposed to chill when you are all up in my personal space.” 

“Blixer, I was just asking you a question.”

“Yeah, but you got all up close like this getting all up in my space.”

As he said this, Blixer got up in Blue’s face.

“How do you feel with me being in your personal space, Blue?”

“I feel uncomfortable.”

“Well that’s how I was feeling.”

Blixer got away from him and stood there.

“Now come on, we need to go.” Blixer said.

“But where are we going?” Heli said.

Blixer thought about this, and made his decision.”

“To the tower.”


	4. The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A high school party happens, and it’s Halloween. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Thank you guys for all the support on this fic, it means a lot to me. I will be working on chapter 5 this weekend. See you guys then.

Chapter 4.5: Halloween

It’s Halloween, and everyone is dressed up in some sort of costume. Others are just at home watching a movie and eating Halloween candy, I mean that’s fun to, you do you guys. Tonight we see, what a party will do to thee. We are in Blixer’s Point of view, he is going off on his Halloween costume. He decided to be a vampire for this Halloween, right now he is just prepping himself.

“Come on Blixer, it’s just a high school Halloween party, get a hold of yourself. You are a vampire, a spooky vampire that sucks blood and hates sunlight, you are not like the one guy from that fucking trashy movie Twilight.” Blixer said to himself.

(Blixer is in his New Game form, by the way.)

: ) 

“Woah Cube, love your costume.” Blue said.

“Thanks, this was all I could  wrap up. But your costume is cool to.”

“Yeah well your costume kind of easy to make, all you need to do is wrap yourself up in toilet paper and tape, and then there’s your mummy costume.”

“Yeah, your right.”

Cube, Blue, Blixer, and some others are going to the high school party that is pretty cool and dare I say, lit.

“Hey Cube, hey Blue, what’s going on.” Blixer says, walking by them.

“Oh, Hey Blixer.” Blue said.

“Hey Blue, nice costume Cube, it’s pretty cool.” Blixer said.

“Thanks, Blix.” Cube said.

They all went into the high school and went to the gymnasium, where the real party was. When they went in there, they all went their own ways, Blixer went to the snack/drink table to get a cup of spiked punch, Cube went to go chill somewhere, and Blue went to the dance floor (by the way Blue is dressed up as a ghost). 

When Blixer went to get a drink, he accidentally bumped into someone. “Hey, watch it buddy.” The guy said. 

“Ok, don’t act like an ass.” Blixer said back.

Blixer was about to drink some punch, but then he started having an attack, if you guys wanna know what I’m talking about, Blixer’s having an anxiety attack.

He’s breathing heavily, he’s starting to black out, it’s pretty bad for him.

Until someone comes over.

“Ok, your having an anxiety attack right? Tell me what you see.” The stranger said.

“Um, ok. I see people talking, drinking and dancing.” Blixer said.

“Ok, now tell me what else you see.” 

“I see a dj deejaying, the floor pads, I see you, I see my friends, I’m here, at the high school.”

“Now what’s your name?” 

“My name is Blixer.”

“Did that calm you down a bit.” The stranger said.

“Yeah, thanks. Did you get that from somewhere?”

“My therapist told me about it, it’s good to ground yourself when you have one of those. But me asking your name wasn’t part of it, I just wanted to know your name.”

“Well that’s nice. But if you wanna know my name, I have to know your name to.”

“Ok, my name is Alex, and your name is Blixer, right?”

“Right.”

“Hey, do you wanna head to where the lockers are? Talk for a bit.”

“How are we going to do that, they have those places blocked off by the blinds or whatever.”

“That’s what you think, we can easily just lift those up and get over them.”

“Ohhh, ok. Let’s do it.”

So then they started walking off to the locker room, to have a chat...nah, I’m not going to do that.

: )

Cube was just chilling and having herself a drink of punch, until this man came over.

“Hey there baby, you looking fly tonight, why don’t we go and have some fun this night.” This bitch said.

“Woah there dude, I’m not looking forward to that right now.” Cube said.

“Aw come on baby, let’s just have some fun this night.” This bitch said again

He leans in for a kiss, then Cube punches him.

“Woah, woah, what’s going on here.” Blue interrupts.

“This jerk is trying to hit on me.” Cube said.

“Oh, ok, listen here buddy, she is with someone else, so can you fuck off.”

“And who is this someone you are talking, cause I know that someone is someone like me.”

“No, it’s me. So bitch, if you want to go, we can go, jerk.”

“Ok bro, chill. I’ll go.”

The jerk looks at Cube.

“I’ll be seeing you sometime, sweetie.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to be seeing you anytime, and don’t call me sweetie or I’ll gouge your eyes out.”

The guy walked away.

“Did he hurt you or anything? Cube, are you alright.” Blue said.

“No, he didn’t hurt me, I’m fine.” Cube said.

“I wanna change the subject... so, where’s Blixer.”

: )

We go over to where Blixer and Alex were, having a chat about anxiety and other stuff.

“It’s kind of stupid, the whole anxiety thing, you know.” Blixer said.

“It is stupid, but we have these things sometimes, we can’t grab them out of our body and live without them.” Alex said.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.”

A silence went on for a minute, just not talking at all for a minute.

“You know, I’m actually think i’m starting to like you, Alex.”

“I think I’m starting to like you to, Blixer.”

They leaned into each other slowly.

“So uh, that’s good, right?” Blixer said.

“Yeah, it’s good.” Alex finished.

They then got into a real intimate kiss.

: )

Blue and Cube were going into one of the other blinds that led to the school zones of the school, they were walking through the locker zones, that led to where Blixer and Alex were. Cube and Blue had met Alex before, they’re pretty good friends.

“Hey Blue, you weren’t lying when you said that you were with me, right?” Cube said.

“Yeah, I wasn’t lying, Cube. I’m always with you through and through.” Blue said.

“Well why, though.” 

“Because I love you Cube.”

They stopped in their tracks.

“You... Love me?” Cube said.

“Yes, I love you Cube. That’s why I stood up for you there, cause your my baby. I would never let anyone try and hit on my girl.” Blue said back.

“Well, then I love you to.”

“Do you really love me Cube?”

“Yes, I do.”

Then as well as Blixer and Alex, they started kissing. Cube got pushed onto a locker, but she didn’t care. But then they looked over at Blixer and Alex, and they were still kissing, then they looked over.

They both excused their “mates” and stared at each other.

“So, um, I was going to tell you I was gay.” Blixer said.

“Well, I was going to tell you I was with Blue, so we both have something we were going to tell each other about.” Cube said.

“Yeah we do.”

Silence went on for a minute or so.

“Listen, please don’t tell anyone about me being gay yet, I want to tell it to them on my own time.” Blixer said.

“Okay, but listen to me for a moment. I don’t care if you’re gay, I respect your decision, and I want you to know that I will be there for you, alright Blixer?” Cube said

“Yeah, alright.”

So they walked out of there, Blixer met back up with Alex, Cube met back up with Blue, and they continued what they were doing before, enjoying the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is supposed to be chapter 4.5 but AO3 won’t work with me, so don’t read it like there is 2 chapter 4’s.
> 
> Edit: Look, if you guys like Twilight, I was not trying to offend anyone who loves the movie/book. Just like I said in the beginning of this fic, you do you guys.


	5. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight happens between Lydia and Blixer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, chapter 4. Now if the fight is short, then I’m sorry, but the ending is a bit different, I have a bunch of ideas for the 5th chapter so be ready for that. I’ll see you guys later

Heli is flying everyone over to the tower, or well the start of the tower, because he’s low on fuel with his helicopter (sorry I didn’t mention it before but Heli has his own helicopter)

“Ah shit, my helicopter is almost out of fuel. Welp guys, this is my last stop i’ma go and try and power this thing back up.” Heli said.

“Alright well, we’ll see you later, I hope.” Cube says.

“Oh and uh guys.”

They look at Heli.

“Good luck, and I hope you show that piece of shit what she gets.”

“We will.” Blixer said.

So they went in the tower and there was this elevator, and so they went in it. The door closed and there was this robotic voice.

“Please state your name and put you hand on the scanner.” The voice said in a monotone like way.

“Wait Cube, if you do it, it’s probably going to set an alarm and try and kill us.” Blue said.

“Don’t worry guys I got this.” Blixer said.

Blixer had a bag on his back (but no one said anything about it) that contained a laptop. He had this usb that apparently fit into the elevator and he started typing. On the laptop there was letters and numbers that he was typing, and it was all green colored. When he was done, he pulled the usb out and put his laptop away.

“Okay, try it now Cube.” Blixer said.

Cube put her hand on the scanner and stated her name.

“Access... granted.” The voice said.

They then started going up to the top.

“What! Blixer, how did you do that.” Blue said, surprised.

“I know a lot about technology, so I was a hacker back then, it has been a while since I did that, so I didn’t think that was going to work.”

“Well that was amazing Blixer.” Cube said.

So they went up and up all the way to the top floor, when they arrived, the doors had opened and they went out. They were up on the rooftop, where apparently the elevator can go, as they looked behind them, they saw the elevator go down into the depths of the tower.

“So, you guys finally show up. And look, little Blixer is here to.” Lydia said.

Lydia looked at Blixer and he blushed and looked away.

“We’re here to end this, one and for all.” Blue said as he switched to his “Tll it’s over” form.

Lydia just made her arm bigger and pushed them away. As they fell, they got picked up by the helicopter in time.

”Hold on guys, I’m getting you out of here.” Heli said.

”Wait, but what about Blixer, he’s still up there.” Cube said.

“Cube, let him fight her. This is their fight.” Blue said.

Cube said nothing after Blue said that.

: )

Blixer and Lydia are now the only ones standing there now, waiting for someone to do something, say something, then Blixer broke the silence.

“So, we’re now all by ourselves, Lydia.” Blixer started.

“I was thinking the same thing to, Blixer” Lydia said.

“Lydia, I am going to destroy you, once and for all.” Blixer stated.

The battle starts with him making big pink balls appear and threw them at Lydia. However, Lydia had small balls that if it hit something it would impact it, it hit all the big ones and exploded. An extra one went for Blixer, and Blixer didn’t even see it coming, so it hit him and it exploded, he was flown up into the air and then he fell to the floor. He got back up and tried to blast Lydia with the arm, he missed, but Blixer gave Lydia a look that made her look behind her, the rocket arm was behind her going for her, it went to quick so she got hit by it and it exploded. She got back up and made her arm bigger to grab Blixer so she could bang him against the ground and then let go of him, he fell to the ground. Then he got back up and went for Lydia and they started trying to punch each other, somehow though, Lydia got a punch in and hit Blixer, then she hit him again. He fell to the ground and got back up.  
He started getting weaker.

_Is this the end_? Blixer thought.

Another punch hit Blixer.

_Am I going to die?_

Blixer tried to throw a punch and then missed, he got hit again.

_I...I’m going to die, there’s no lying about it._

He fell to the ground and he looked up at Lydia, then she put her foot up.

“Hahaha. You are going to die here.”

She crushed Blixer’s head, and Blixer’s vision got all glitchy, it glitches out, a lot.

Then it shut down, like a video game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ O̴̢̢̪͇̜̝̝̒͑́̊̈́̅́̎̈̏̃̂̋̚͜ͅķ̴̢͕̥̣̪̪̺̟̖͌̆͗̍͒̀͐͛̕a̵̹̜̱̎̽͌͋͒̽͌̈́͆͊͑̊͋͛͝ͅy̵͓͈̘̟̤̗̲̜̘̟̝͒͊̈́̐̀̍͝.̷̢̣͍̯̙̤̩̊̽̀͘.” I say, glitching out. “ D̷o̷n̸’̴t̴ ̸w̸o̸r̷r̶y̴,̵ ̶I̵’̸l̵l̴ ̴t̶r̴y̷ ̵a̴n̴d̸ ̸g̷e̵t̷ ̷t̵h̷i̴s̴ ̷a̸l̷l̴ ̴f̶i̶x̷e̶d̴,̶ ̶s̴o̵r̴r̷y̶ ̵i̴f̴ ̷I̷’̵m̸ ̷o̷u̶t̵ ̷f̵o̴r̴ ̵a̷ ̸b̷i̴t̴,̷ ̷I̴’̵l̴l̶ ̴s̵e̷e̴ ̶y̶o̷u̸ ̶g̶u̵y̶s̶ ̷l̶a̵t̶e̵r̸.”


	6. The void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blixer somehow got into the void, and the real reason why Lydia did all this is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, 101 HITS! Thank you guys so much, I didn’t even think that this would get that popular (even though it’s kind of starter hits), thank you guys so much, like I said in the parenthesis, they’re starter hits because i’ve seen fics get more than 1000 hits, but still, thank you guys for all the support. Chapter 6 is out. I might make a last chapter after this, however I could end it right here... nahh, I think I’ll release one more chapter for you guys. Things will probably get heated up in the next one so get ready for that.

Darkness, and stuff rises over the horizon for Blixer. He’s going through some shit right now.

But then he woke up. 

He started to cough and he opened his one eye, then looked at the area around him, he realized that he was in the void, the place where he fought Blue.

“What the fuck.” Blixer said.

: )

Lydia was standing on the tower, where she killed Blixer. She looked away for a few seconds.

Then the body was gone.

“Woah, what the.. no, I’m just hallucinating, I need to get to my safe place.” 

Lydia then teleported to the void, where Blixer was.

When she got there Blixer turned around and then they both screamed.

“Ah, what the fuck.” Lydia yelled.

“What in the hell.” Blixer yelled as well.

They both looked at each other for a moment.

“No, no way, there is no way you’re still alive.” Lydia said.

“I don’t know how I’m still alive.” Blixer said.

“Wait, you’re one of those people.”

“What type of people do you mean.”

“The one that can be revived in the void. The ones that really don’t die.”

“Wait but I gotta ask something, why are you here?”

“Well Blixer, I saw that your body had disappeared when I had looked away for a second. I thought I was just seeing wrong, so I went here. I go here if I’m stressed, or if I need to calm down for a second.”

Blixer wanted to hurt Lydia badly, but when Blixer was about to attack...

“Oh and by the way Blixer, you can’t hurt me here, nor can I hurt you.”

“And why is that?”

“This is the part of the void where everyone has a shield, when you fought your little friend Blue, you were in a different part of the void where everyone could hurt each other. Right now, if I did so much as punch you, you wouldn’t be in pain or hurt at all.”

“Oh, okay then.”

They both stood still for a minute, not saying a thing.

“You know, I been wondering why you’ve wanted to do this whole thing, with destroying paradise once again and making a tower just like me.” Blixer said.

“I think I already told you why I want to do this, I want to take down the people and get revenge on what they did to us.” Lydia said.

“There can be no way you have the same reason as mine. It has to be a different reason.” 

“Blixer, stop.”

“I mean come on, there has to be something else, just tell-

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Lydia yelled.

Lydia started to cry.

“Why do you want to know so bad, WHY?”

“Lydia, I just want to know, I won’t think anything stupid of it.”

“You want to know? Fine, I have gone through with shit that I never wanted to go through. I have been abused and raped by those people that were fucking blue, green, and whatever color that isn’t pink. Is that what you wanted me to say Blixer, is that what you wanted me to fucking say? It’s your fault that they hurt me.”

“How is it my fault.”

“I got raped during the months that happened after the incident with paradise. People kind of liked pink people before, but then after what you did, they started to not like us anymore. So then I got grabbed by this green colored flower, and he said some things to me.”

“What did he say?”

“He said, you pink people are bad, you shouldn’t be here at all, and now for what one of your friends did to our island, I am going to punish you. And then he started to try and rape me.”

“Holy shit.”

“I wish that people weren’t like this.”

“Well Lydia, I got to tell you this, doing the same thing as me isn’t going to make things better, it’ll only make things worse.”

“But I need to get revenge on what they did to me, because they deserve it.”

“I get that Lydia, I get that. But more people will start to hate us because of what your trying to do. Can’t you just stop this, please?”

“But what will happen when I stop it? What if they try and hurt us again?”

“They won’t, I promise.”

“... Ok, fine.”

Lydia teleported herself and Blixer back over to the tower

“You want me to stop this, ok.” Lydia said.

Lydia stood at the edge of the tower and Blixer didn’t realize what she was trying to do when she put her arms in a t pose like way and tipped forward. Then Blixer realized what she was doing and ran over to her to grab her hand.

“What are you doing Lydia.” Blixer said.

Lydia started crying then looked up at Blixer.

“You want me to stop this, I’m trying to stop it. No one wants me here, no one. So why don’t I just make it easier for everyone and just kill myself, everyone will probably be happy that I’m gone.”

“Lydia, I get that your going through a lot, and you’ve had a pretty shit life, but that doesn’t mean you have to kill yourself. I think that people wouldn’t be that happy because you had suicidal intentions.”

Blixer pulled Lydia up and hugged her, Lydia started crying into his shoulder.

“But they don’t want me here anymore, don’t they?” Lydia said, muffled.

“They want you to stop this, not hurt yourself.” Blixer said.

Heli came over with his helicopter and Cube and Blue came out, they then looked at Blixer, Blixer looked back at them.

“Blixer, what’s going on.” Blue said.

“She’s going through a hard time right now.” Blixer said.

“Well, obviously she is, we saw her about to fall and then you pulled her back up when we started getting closer to you.” Cube said.

“Does she have suicidal intentions? If so, then what the fuck is she trying to kill herself for?” Heli said.

“Well, the real reason why she did this whole thing to paradise was because she wanted to get revenge on the people who hurt her. She got raped and abused by people who weren’t the color of pink.”

Everyone except Blixer gasped to this.

“Well, the real question is will she stop fucking everything up again?” Blue said.

Lydia got her head off of Blixer’s shoulder, looked over at the trio, and nodded.

“Well that’s good.” Cube said.

“Are you okay Lydia?”

She nodded, then she got off of Blixer’s shoulder then stood up.

“I don’t think none of you know how hard it is for a person to get hurt, abused, and raped. None of you know the pain and sadness you have to go through knowing that... that whole thing happened to you.” 

“Well I mean, considering that she got raped, uhh quick question, did he cum inside or no.” Heli said.

Lydia turned around.. then she nodded.

“Holy shit.” All of them said, except for Lydia of course.

“After he raped me, I found out that I was pregnant, then went away for a bit. My baby got born a few months ago, I hired a babysitter to take care of the little girl, so that I could come here and ruin everything. That crystal that you found Blixer, I had that crystal the whole time. I snuck into your cave and used that secret opening to hide myself for a few hours, then you came and.. activated me.”

“So you lied about being trapped in that crystal, right?” Blixer said.

“Yup.”

“Why did you lie.”

“Obviously because I didn’t want you to know why I was actually doing this.”

“I need to say something before this conversation goes on for hours, can we get out of here please?” Cube said.

“Yeah, actually let’s get out of here, I’m going to destroy the tower and set the treeangle up.” Lydia said.

“Is it okay if I can help.” Blue said.

“Sure, that’s fine.”

So all of them except Blue and Lydia left, they destroyed the tower and built the treeangle back up. Most of them went home, some of them went somewhere else.  
All they knew was that, this was over.


	7. The HEAT ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated in this last chapter...if you know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really, really, really sorry that I didn’t release the chapter soon enough, I was dealing with a lot of real life things that it took me a bit to write this, sorry if the “scene” isn’t long enough, it’s one of my first chapters that has sex in it so I might be a little bad at it. I mean the first fanfic I read from this fandom that was sexual was from one of my readers so far, Yaoianimator. I read their fic and it was amazing, so thank you for reading this one. If you want to check it out, it’s right here, https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668604/chapters/49085063.

It has been about a week since Lydia has tried and destroyed paradise, everything has gone back to normal and Lydia has stopped being evil. After the whole situation, Lydia has made friends with the crew, and some others to. Right now, Cube and Blixer are just having a cup of coffee at Cube’s place.

“This is some good coffee Cube.” Blixer said.

“Thanks.” Cube said.

They sat in silence for a bit longer (because they were silent until Blixer said that).

“Hey, Cube?”

“Yeah, Blix.”

“I have been thinking about this for a while now, since after we were done with stopping Lydia from doing anymore stuff to paradise. I have started to grow towards you, what I mean is that...I love you, Cube... but the real question is, do you love me back?”

Cube leaned in and kissed Blixer.

“Yes, I do love you back.”

“Oh, Cube.” 

They then started kissing, getting into the moment, they really started getting into the moment. They did this for minutes, but it seemed like countless hours.. it was great. They pulled their lips off each other and looked at each other lovingly, Cube giggled a little.

“Do you maybe..wanna come to my bedroom.”

“Sure, Cube.”

: )

Blue wanted get know Lydia more, so he invited her to go out for some coffee. They were also in silence, cause they didn’t know what to say...it was awkward.

“So, how’s your day, Lydia?” Blue said.

“It’s fine, thanks for inviting me out for coffee.” Lydia said.

“Anything I can do for a friend.”

“...Hey, do you wanna go for a little walk?”

“Sure.”

So they got up from their chairs and started walking, they were walking back over to Blue’s house, they were going to be walking past Cube’s house, what a surprise.

:)

When Blixer and Cube got over to the bedroom, Cube closed the door and gave Blixer a smirk like look.

“I actually haven’t done this before, but I know what I’m doing Cube.” Blixer said.

“Oh, so you’ve never done this before, ever?” Cube said.

“Nope, I’ve never done it before, is that a surprise.”

“It kind of is.”

Cube pushed Blixer onto the bed, he fell right onto it. Cube then started to undress herself and crawled on the bed up to Blixer. She slowly started to undress Blixer and then pulled down his underwear and she saw his dick.

“You like what you see.” Blixer said.

Cube just smiled and put her hand on his dick and started lightly stroking it, she then started to put her mouth on the tip and started sucking it. This went on for a few minutes or so. Then Blixer got up and went over to where Cube was on the bed, Cube then slides herself over to the edge of the bed and spread her legs, revealing her pussy.  
Blixer kneeled down on the ground to get to her level, then he started licking her pussy, Cube squealed just a little when he did this, and then started moaning. Blixer then put his whole tongue in, Cube gasped and kept moaned as he did this.

:)

Blue and Lydia were still on that stroll talking about their favorite movie actors.

“Wait, so you like Keanu Reeves? Isn’t he the guy that was on The Matrix?” Blue said.

“Yes, and yes, that’s right.” Lydia said.

“Well, I like him to, because he’s in John Wick, now that has to be a good movie.”

“What, yeah alright, I have to say, the movie is good.”

They stopped talking for a second, right by Cube’s house, where.. okay you guys know what’s happening, we were literally on this a few minutes ago. They heard a little squeal.

“Um, what was that?” Lydia said.

“I dunno, I’m gonna go check it out.” Blue said.

He walked over to a window that lead to Cube’s bedroom, it was closed, but Blue could see what was happening, his eyes got wide.

“What’s happening over there?” 

“I think you may want to see for yourself.” 

Blue stepped away from the window a bit to let Lydia have some space to see what was happening. Her eyes got wide as well.

“Holy shit.” Lydia said.

In the window, they saw Blixer eating Cube out, and they heard Cube moaning.

“Um, yeah, how about we let them have some privacy, don’t want them to catch us peeking.” 

“Yeah, we better leave.”

Lydia and Blue started walking again, this time, in silence.

:)

Cube kept on moaning, then she said, “Blixer, I’m close.” That’s when Blixer picked up the pace and went a bit quicker. Cube was now very close. “I’m about to cum!”

With that being said, she came into Blixer’s mouth. When she was done, Blixer took his mouth off her pussy and giggled while Cube was on the bed panting. Blixer stood up with his erect dick and looked at cube, his dick pointing at her pussy.

“I’m going to put it in.” Blixer said.

“Please, I’ve been waiting so long for it.” Cube said.

Blixer put his dick in Cube, then Cube moaned. Then he started thrusting, it was a lot of pleasure for the both of them. Overtime, Blixer would go a bit faster. This went on for about a few minutes, this whole thing. He kept thrusting and thrusting, and he kept getting tired, but he kept on. He held himself the entire time, I should say, that’s pretty impressive, considering that it’s Blixer’s first time.

Blixer groaned, “I’m about to cum!” Blixer went faster and faster until he finished inside of Cube, stopping slowly. They were both panting, and Blixer fell onto the bed next to Cube. 

Cube turned over to Blixer, “That was good, right?”

“Yeah, that was good.”

They both laughed and then cuddled with each other.

:)

Lydia and Blue were getting closer to Blue’s house, where he was going to stop.

“Is this your house?” 

“Yeah, this is my stop.”

“I had a lot of fun today, Blue.”

“Me to, you wanna do something tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we should.”

“I guess I’ll see ya, Lydia.”

“See ya later, Blue.”

Lydia started walking away and Blue was about to get into his house, but he hesitated.

“Wait, Lydia.”

Lydia looked back.

“Do you maybe want to come in and chill for a second.”

“...sure.”

Blue smiled as Lydia ran to him and went inside as he opened the door. A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch watching John Wick on tv, Lydia wanted to watch the movies with Blue. They’d already gotten through the first and second one and they were almost done with the third one. Blue was sitting up on the couch while Lydia kinda lied on his shoulder, they tried to relax and chill.

The credits started to roll, and then Blue turned off the tv. Lydia got up from the couch and stood up. 

“Those were really good movies, Blue.”

“You liked them?”

“Yeah they were good.”

Lydia walked out of the house while Blue stood at the doorway.

“...I love you.” Blue said.

Lydia looked back at Blue, and said I love you back. Then she kept walking.

:)

Cube and Blixer found out that Lydia and Blue were dating each other, so did Lydia and Blue find out that Cube and Blixer were as well. Finally, everything would be over and people could now settle down, and I can be done writing this stuff, but don’t worry, there will be more stuff to come, not just for this. So yeah, that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me this far, I will be releasing other fics that may have something to do with this, others will be stuff I just thought of. But thank you guys all for reading this, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you guys the next time I write. :)


End file.
